Baka and test Class C
by StoryTeller2567
Summary: Join Akihisa in his 3rd year at his school where things get crazy (pleas review and i will make the next episodes longer when i know that someone reads them :D)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a cold sweat thoughts raced across my mind was I late? I grabbed my clock it was early relieved I got out of bed, it was the first day of my 3rd year a mix of fear and excitement ran through me. I put on some clothes black shirt jeans and a jacket, I walked into the bathroom washing my face , black rings had developed around my eyes from my lack of sleep from the studying I had done over the summer, going in for extra classes memorizing history books and such. I..I was sick of being stupid I was constantly mocked about it, but I don't like to think about that it gets me depressed.. Snapping out of my funk I grabbed my backpack and put it on as I walked out the door. The reason today was not like any other school over the summer I was allowed to redo my placement test I got into class C now all I had to do was go into class F and tell my friends who I hadn't seen all… summer.

I walked towards the door to class F every footstep seeming to drag a little bit more than the last. Finally I managed to open the door greeting me stood Himeji, Minami, yuuji, and kota. Instead of a greeting yuuji said "yo dude what's up with your eyes" ignoring him, I walked into the class room and up to the teacher's desk handing him a slip of paper. The teacher nodded at me and I started to walk out if the class room Minami walked in front of me and said "where do you think you're going idiot?". I would have gotten mad at that remark if my heart wasn't beating so fast. "c-class C" I said in a low voice "And why exactly are you going there, there way too smart for you" she said grinning. This I did not take so lightly I looked at her and said "I have a right to go to my own classroom!" then I shoved her out of the way

I walked into class C, everyone's eyes were on me as I walked up to the teachers desk handing him my transfer slip. He checked it over then nodding pointed to a seat towards the front next to the class rep Yuuka Koyama. Slowly I moved towards the seat sitting down and taking out my notebook when I heard Yuuka say "what are you doing here Akihisa?!" I turned to look at her saying "I spent all summer studying taking remedial classes and raising my scores so I could get into a new class, so I deserve to be in this class as much as everyone else!". She didn't respond to that just looked back down at her paper, I did the same.

About 5 weeks had passed other than everyone being more accepting to me as a student nothing really changed. I still had nightmares almost every night which kept the dark circles around my eyes from fading away. It was homeroom when Yuuko announced that class E challenged us to a summoner test war and the rest of the days classes were cancelled for the war. About ten minutes later a bell rang signaling the start of the war. I was put on the offence and ran with a group of 2 others when we ran across about 5 girls from E who blocked our path. The other two summoned there avatars and were soon over powered leaving only me. The girls chatted among themselves "Hey isn't he that idiot from class F" "How did he get into class C" "I don't know and I don't care let's just get this over with". I summoned my avatar it was well different it wore completely black clothes and had broken armor, its head was leaning down and it held a sword which it lazily dragged behind It. The girls launched at me there scores being 87, 69, 98,100 and 43. My score finally calculated in at 247. The girl's faces went from surprise to disbelief and back as there avatars hit the floor, I walked past them as they were carried away to remedial class. After a few more minutes the battle was won a victory for class E

.


	2. Me,war,and love

I sat in my room, late at night around 12 my excessive nightmares keeping me from getting an ounce of sleep. And as I sat there all I could think about was her, not matter how hard I tried my mind never strayed far from her even though I don't know why. After another hour I attempted to go back to sleep, I shut my eyes trying think of anything happy, but it was in vain all I could think about was….her. My alarm woke me and I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Starring into the mirror observing the dark rings around my eyes which got even worse with every sleepless night. After brushing my teeth I got into the shower to try to wake myself up, of course it didn't work but I felt more awake than before. I put on my normal outfit a pair of black jeans and a white shirt along with a black over shirt, putting my backpack on I left the house and started my walk to school. As I walked I thought about her, why did I think about her, why not Himeji or…or any other girl I didn't know why I thought only of her. I walked into class C greeted by the students who now fully accepted me as a member of their class, I sat down in my normal seat and began flipping through my notebook for a fresh page when the rep stood up to make an announcement "Early this morning we were challenged by class F for a summoner test war" her voice was filled with annoyance, surprise rang through the class room remarks being traded between students half of which were about Himeji. As the rep took her seat I asked "who declared the war on us?" Looking at me she said "Minami". My heart sunk the girl that I spent countless hours thinking about declared war on us. "The war is this afternoon after math" she continued "Want to hear the plan?" she asked. Not wanting to be rude I said ok. "were going to send packs of 6 to make sure were not over powered by sheer numbers, we will have a thin defense but it should be enough" she remarked "ya sounds good but what about Himeji?", a large smile formed across her face as she said "well we've agreed to have chemistry as our main subject so will leave her to you" as I heard that a smile formed across my face too

The good mood made the day fly by before I knew it it was time for the war, I knew that Himeji worst subject was chemistry which clocked in at about 205 so all I had to do was lure her over to the chemistry side and I could finish her off and I had the perfect idea. People were formed into groups of 6 the left over's being put onto defense, I was teamed up with a girl who had recently transferred from class E. Like most people in class E she was into sports more specifically soccer, she wore tight black short shorts and a red short sleeve shirt which wrapped tightly around her upper body. I couldn't help but stare at her for a couple seconds but I shook to my senses and greeted her. After we talked for a little bit the rep said we were good to go, before we ran out I got out my iPod and plugged it in turned it to a song and put my headphones in. We ran around not seeing anyone until about at the edge of the chemistry field we saw Himeji "Akihisa" she said an angrily, ignoring her I held at my hand and motioned her to attack me. She ran towards me summoning her avatar, I summoned my avatar "This is for leaving" she screamed. But her avatar fell defeated a look of surprise went to her face before she ran off. I stood there motioning for my partner to inform the rep, but after she ran off I saw Minami running towards me. My heart skipped a beat I couldn't fight her. I made my avatar disappear and stood there, she started to scream at me she obviously heard about Himeji and was taking all her anger out on me. I couldn't take her yelling I leaned over hiding my face from her view and began to cry silently, the pain I felt as she yelled at me was greater than any pain I had ever felt before. Her yelling stopped short she starred at me watching me cry, she didn't notice one of my classmates take out her avatar. When she did notice she starred at me expecting me to act as if it was a trick but she was surprised to see I didn't.

It was Friday and I finally stopped thinking about her, about Minami now I thought about a different girl more specifically the girl I was partnered up with during class F's attack. On Thursday I had learned her name Lucy it flowed of my tongue I liked that name I repeated to myself as I walked home completely indulged in my thoughts. The weekend was long my nightmares kept me awake and I kept thinking about Lucy I…I really liked Lucy. The week was also long up until Friday I argued with myself I wanted to ask her out but…but what if she said no I..I would be humiliated, finally I decided even if I was humiliated I wanted to try. I walked up to her it was towards the beginning of our last class before lunch "H-hey L-Lucy" I asked nervously "ya what do you need?" she asked with the sweet voice I had grown to love "I was-was wondering if after school you might want to umm-um go out to dinner with me?" I asked my voice shaking. I didn't get a response she ran up and hugged me her face a dark red I wrapped my arms around her and heard her whisper "yes" into my ear. The day seemed to fly by and before I knew it it was time to get ready. I put on a white shirt with a black over shirt covering up most of it, then I put on black dress pants. I really liked black I mean I wasn't emo or anything like that I just, well looked good in black recently I even thought about dying my hair black. I left the house without arousing any weary eyes. I walked over to the restaurant it was really fancy and required reservations which I had made earlier this morning, I wouldn't have been able to afford it if I didn't get an after school job selling newspapers. When I walked towards the entrance I saw her standing there, she looked absolutely stunning. She wore a red mini-dress which looked absolutely gorgeous on her. I walked towards her and seeing me she greeted me with a hug that I fully embraced. "do I look good in this?" she asked twirling around "absolutely gorgeous" I said smiling. Her face turned red as I said it and I held out my hand and walked her into the restaurant. I walked up to the counter and told the worker my name. He typed it into his computer and looked up surprised "are you sure you have the money?" he asked in a polite tone. I pulled out my wallet and got out the money I had been saving up and handed it to him. "Oh um…. Go right ahead" he said in a surprised tone, Lucy's curiosity had grown I could see it in her face as he lead us through the store, he led us to the second floor where on the porch a single table stood with two chairs facing a nearby lake. I pulled out a chair and she sat down in it still in shock about the table I had reserved for dinner. "You didn't have to spend all this money on me" she said shyly "I know but well I wanted to" I said an embarrassed look on my face. After dinner I said I would walk her home and we walked as she held onto my arm and leaned against my shoulder until we got to her front porch. "Thanks but really you didn't have to-" she started to say but I stopped her in mid sentence and kissed her right on the lips. I didn't see her reaction I just turned around and walked home filled with joy.

Sunday was a lazy day, but fortunately I didn't have any nightmares the previous night so I got a full night of sleep and woke up at around 7:00 AM. I got up and saw a note on the table it read.

Dear aki

I left early this morning and will be gone all Sunday

I have a job interview and am hoping that I will get the job

If I do I will have to move to an apartment so I can get to my job easier

Pleas enjoy your Sunday and cheer me on

From you loving sister

Surprised I put down the note, I couldn't believe it I might actually be able to live on my own.


End file.
